The present invention relates to the discovery of a new and distinct cultivar of southern highbush blueberry plant, hereinafter referred to as ‘TH-819’, as herein described and illustrated.
Southern highbush blueberries continue to gain a significant share of the production acreage of commercial blueberries in Georgia. One of the major interests in the species is early ripening berries, especially around the first of May or earlier in Georgia. The variety ‘Star’ (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 10,675) has dominated the market window due to its reliability and firm, early ripening flavorful berries. In 2006, the variety ‘Rebel’ (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 18,138) was released. ‘Rebel’ berries ripen earlier than berries of ‘Star’. ‘Rebel’ has rapidly become very popular due to its early ripening fruit (around the last few days in April and the first week of May in South Georgia). In general, the earlier that berries ripen, the higher the price received for the berries. Thus, additional early ripening blueberry varieties are desired.
‘TH-819’ was first identified in 2001 growing in a cultivated area at the Georgia Experiment Station in Griffin, Ga., originating from a cross of ‘Star’×‘Bladen’ (unpatented) made in 1998. Designated selection ‘TH-819’ in 2003, ‘TH-819’ was first asexually propagated in Griffin, Ga. by softwood cuttings for additional testing. Asexually propagated ‘TH-819’ plants, propagated by softwood cuttings, have been observed growing in Alapaha, Ga., in Ware County, Ga. and in Bacon County, Ga.
The new blueberry plant variety ‘TH-819’ has been shown to maintain its distinguishing characteristics through successive asexual propagations by softwood cuttings in Alapaha, Ga., Griffith, Ga., Ware County, Ga. and Bacon County, Ga. Plants from softwood cuttings have been directly planted in the ground.
The new blueberry plant variety ‘TH-819’ has not been observed under all possible environmental conditions. The phenotype may vary somewhat with variations in environment and cultural practices such as temperature and light intensity without, however, any variance in genotype.
The following traits of the new ‘TH-819’ variety have been repeatedly observed in Alapaha, Ga., Griffin, Ga., Ware County, Ga. and Bacon County, Ga., and have been determined to be the unique combination characteristics of the new southern highbush blueberry plant variety ‘TH-819’:                1. Early flowering;        2. Early ripening fruit;        3. Good fruit flavor;        4. Good fruit size.        
The new variety ‘TH-819’ has been compared to the southern highbush blueberry varieties ‘Emerald’ (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 12,165), ‘Rebel’, and ‘Star’.